1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device or an actuator, particularly for a vehicle door lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be expedient, for example, in central locking systems in motor vehicles, to provide a manual opening option in addition to automatic opening or servo opening. This mechanical back-up can ensure that the central locking system or the individual locks can still be operated even if the vehicle's on-board electronics fail.
However, the provision of a mechanical back-up incurs greater costs and adds weight.
DE 199 13 590 A1 describes a central locking system for a motor vehicle wherein a central locking lever can be moved by an electric motor or automatically, by means of a power take-off pulley formed with eccentric pins. In addition to this automatic movement, manual movement is also possible, the disadvantage being that mechanically and/or electrically produced frictional resistance has to be overcome on account of the electric drive.
EP 0 711 891 B1 describes a vehicle door lock with a central locking drive and a central locking lever driven by it. In this lock a spindle drives a drive element formed with tangs that are operatively connected to a central locking lever 3. Abutment surfaces of a movement receiver of the central locking lever co-operating with the tang are constructed to extend substantially in an arc around the pivot axis of the central locking lever, the central locking drive being controlled by the approach of the tang to this abutment surface.
It is desired to provide an actuating mechanism which can be actuated both electrically and manually by simple means, manual operation being as easy-acting as possible.